A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words
by the potter family
Summary: The story behind the picture of Lily and James that Hagrid gives to Harry.  Lily and James go out to Hogsmeade for their one month anniversary. It's a picnic with the rest of the Marauders. Fluffy little fic. James/Lily. oneshot


**A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words**

"JAMES POTTER!" I yelled out in the middle of Hogsmeade.

I saw him turn around with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Yes my love?"

I rolled my eyes. "I finally agree to go out with you and you run away from me?"

James' eyes grew wide as he ran back to where I was standing.

"Oh Merlin, Lil, I'm so sorry. I didn't –"

I cut him off by planting a kiss on his lips.

"Relax Potter, I'm kidding." I said calmly.

"Since when have I become Potter again?" James said as a smile played on his lips.

"Since when have you started ditching me on our dates?" I retorted.

He leaned in and kissed me again, "You know I'd never leave you."

He beamed at me as he laced his fingers through mine.

We walked around the village for a little bit. It was a particularly nice day for a Hogsmeade trip.

"JAMES!" I heard someone in the distance say. I felt James pull his hand away from mine.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small mirror. Sirius' face was in the little mirror.

"Prongs, would you and Evans so kindly grace us with your presence as we had planned?"

"Oh, sorry mate. I forgot..." James trailed off.

"Yeah, I know. Lily makes you forget everything."

James started to blush.

"Oi! Is that Prongs?" I heard Remus call out. "Tell him to get his arse up on this hill! Oh and Lily too!"

I laughed. "Sure Remus. We'll be right there."

James nodded and put the mirror back in his pocket.

"Let's go!" James said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the busy streets.

He didn't stop for the flocks of students crossing the streets. I just laughed as I ran behind him as he half dragged me down the street. _How did I hate him for so long?_

I was mistaken. He was perfect.

We reached the base of the hill in record time. I looked up to the top, it was bigger than I'd thought.

I looked at James.

"Fancy a lift?" he asked smiling.

Giggling, I jumped on James' back. He held onto me with ease as he took off up the side of the hill.

Reaching the top of the hill I jumped off his back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahh the lovely couple finally decided to join us!" Remus said.

"What held you two up for so long?" Sirius asked with a wink.

I laughed, "James here decided it'd be funny to embarrass me and try to run away."

James smiled proudly.

"And how did that go?" Peter asked knowingly.

His smile faltered.

"Anyway!" Sirius declared. "Do you all know why we are gathered here today?"

"No," we all chorused. Even though we all knew why were here, it'd be better just to humor Sirius.

"Dearest Prongs and Lily-flower have made it a whole month!"

Remus and Peter applauded as James and I took a bow.

"Yes, we all believed that you two would graduate and James would be depressed when you married someone successful, but no! You settled for him."

I laughed as I sat down.

"So to celebrate! A picnic!" Sirius said sitting down next to James.

We all sat down and ate. I loved spending time with the Marauders. They always knew how to make me laugh.

I looked around at the group of the four boys .

Peter was throwing grapes at Sirius who was attempting to catch them in his mouth. He was failing and most of the grapes were hitting him in the forehead.

Remus leaping in the air trying to intercept the grapes in midair. Occasionally succeeding.

Then there was James. He was just messing with the other three as much as he could. Tackling them. Throwing decoy grapes. Anything to mess them up.

Then there was me. I was observing. They would throw things at me too. I was, as they called me, "An Honorary Marauder". That's how lunch passed. Eating, laughing, talking. I loved my time with the Marauders.

At the end of lunch, Remus pulled out a muggle camera. An old Polaroid one. He starting taking pictures of everything for his Muggles Studies class.

Peter throwing grapes.

The grapes hitting Sirius.

James tackling both of them.

Me laughing,

The pictures would print and he'd put them in his bag.

Sirius made fun of the muggle contraption. Remus got a great picture of Sirius making faces at him. Instant blackmail.

But unfortunately, lunch couldn't last forever. We had to get back to the castle. The wind started to pick up. My red hair flew all over, I pulled a black hat over it. Not that it helped much. James summoned jackets for everyone. The sun started to disappear.

But the day wasn't over yet. To get down the large hill we all rolled down. It became a race, not that we had much control. Remus took a few pictures before rolling down himself.

The five of us traipsed through the grounds. Remus kept snapping pictures of everything. Sirius linked arms with Peter and they were skipping and singing. James put an arm around me and we talked and laughed.

"Wait!" Remus called out.

James and I turned around. We were in the middle of a courtyard and the wind was blowing.

"Let me take a picture of you two!" he called out.

James hugged me and I hugged back. I felt my hair blowing behind me. We smiled and laughed.

The camera flashed and the picture came out. Remus waved it around for a few seconds in the air before looking at it.

"Guys," he said with a huge smile crossing his face. "This one is for the scrapbooks."


End file.
